marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (CookieKid247)
Professor Charles Francis Xavier (also known as Professor X) is a high mutant level telepath and the oldest of the remaining X-Men. Professor X is a mutant who possesses vast telepathic powers, and is among the strongest and most powerful Earth-born telepaths in the Marvel Universe. Professor X is, in reality, very sickly and on the verge of death but uses his telepathic camouflage to make others see him as he once was. Others perceive him as the healthy, yet parapalegic head of the Xavier Institute that managed to survive the Genosha Massacre. Xavier is attempting to resurface with a new school and rounds up as many mutants as possible, hoping he has discovered enough to continue with their existence. Powers *'Telepathy:' Xavier can read the minds of others within a 250 mile radius. *'Telepathic Illusion:' the ability to cause others to see or experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Cloak:' the ability to hide one's presence from others by making oneself invisible by clouding the minds of others. **'Psi Link:' Xavier can create psychic links with others. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' Xavier can make others see him as someone else by manipulating and controlling the minds of others to make them see him with another appearance. **'Mind Blast:' Xavier is able to place massive amounts of information inside the mind of others to cause extreme mental pain on them. **'Mind Control:' Xavier can also manipulate the minds of others. **'Mind Possession:' the ability to possess the minds of others, controlling someone's mind for oneself. **'Mind Alteration:' the ability to alter the minds of others. **'Mental Amnesia:' Xavier can cause people to forget certain memories. He can cause large groups of people to forget things. **'Psionic Shield:' the ability to erect a shield that is used to protect one's mind. **'Psionic Blasts:' the ability to emit blasts of psionic energy which does not harm its victims physically but mentally instead. **'Astral Projection:' the ability to control one's astral self. **'Mental Detection:' Xavier can detect nearby mutants. **'Mind Transferral:' If Xavier were to die, he could transfer his mind and powers to a host body. **'Information Absorption:' He is able to quickly absorb and store information. Professor X is able to perceive the thoughts of others or project his own thoughts within a radius of approximately 250 miles (400 km). Xavier's telepathy once covered the entire world but Magneto altered the Earth's electromagnetic field to restrict Xavier's telepathic range. While not on Earth, Xavier's natural telepathic abilities have reached across space to make universal mental contact with multiple alien races. With extreme effort, he can greatly extend the range of his telepathy. He can learn foreign languages by reading the language centers of the brain of someone adept, and alternately "teach" languages to others in the same manner; Xavier once trained a new group of mutants mentally, subjectively making them experience months of training together, while only hours passed in the real world. Category:CookieKid247 Category:X-Men Fatal Impact Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Creation Category:Camouflage Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Possession Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Astral Projection